Heard and Seen
by KeaganPate
Summary: Jack Frost is used to being a nobody. Literally. He is the winter spirit that no one knows exists. Except the other Guardians, of course. But when Jack responds to a young queen's cries of loneliness in Norway, he finds a young woman that not only hears him. But can see him. Queen Elsa of Arendelle can see Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was finishing up his Slavic tour of winter, heading west toward Europe. He had successfully made one Russian diplomat slip on ice in front of the French consulate, encouraged 3 Estonian kids to start a snowball fight, and watched as more than 40 teenagers in Belarus decided simultaneously to ice skate on a nearby pond. Of course, Jack reinforced the ice many times over keeping an eye on the thinnest parts for cracks. Every once in a while, he would wet a patch or two making an entire line of skaters fall flat. Laughter, of course, ensued from the other side of the pond. Their laughter was the energy he breathed. It was the life-force that kept him sustained. He cherished every chuckle and every hearty wail. He was the harbinger of fun and it fulfilled him like nothing else ever could or ever would.

Jack smiled thinking of the dark, moody college kids (that were around the same age as he…before he had stopped aging) laughing and smiling. They had been completely interrupted from their morose reveries. And Jack had done that. He would never get over the satisfaction it gave him to make someone happy.

While he sailed over Finland, that's when he heard it for the first time. Heard her. It was the saddest sound he'd ever beheld. It was the quiet sobs of someone alone. It called to him – her sadness – and it came from Norway. Without question, he gathered the north wind behind him and rocketed toward it. Toward her. There was nothing else in his mind except getting to the source of the despair. He could help, he could chase the sadness away with a well placed ice patch or cold wind.

Upon arrival, Jack watched as a lone, beautiful woman, in a slow, precise pace escaped a palace party. She stood upright, like a woman of regality, her head held high, but her shoulders slumped forward just enough to exude the sadness Jack had heard from the skies. Her hands were in front of her, fingers interlaced, making a 'U' with her arms. It was open and yet it was a gesture of protection. It closed her off to the world. It was clear to Jack right away that it was a practiced gesture. She sought comfort in the concealing posture.

The woman had long, white hair, just like his. But hers was somehow softer, no, maybe it was just blonde. He hopped closer, drawn to her. Her hair was tied back, braided and pulled away from her face. Her long dark blue dress had a train that signified she was either royalty, or someone of close importance. The gleam of her crown caught the light from the party. _Princess_, Jack confirmed. The large celebration inside raged behind the full windows, orange and yellow light flooded the white snow outside. With her back turned to it, the woman was trying to escape it. And no one followed. Or noticed. As Jack landed gently on a roof above her, the princess' tears were evident. She may have held her head high, but she was the source of the sadness nonetheless.

No one_ saw her leave the party?_ Jack thought incredulously to himself. He watched her turn a corner into the gardens, away from the light of the party. All that lit the grounds was the full Moon. Almost like the Man in the Moon was lighting her darkness. Jack flew to a nearby terrace, trying to get a better look at the sad princess. Maybe he can spur some fun to brighten her night and chase away those tears. Jack accumulates soft snow patches in the embankment a few steps behind her but stops suddenly when the princess summons snow of her own making. Dark, ominous clouds form above her as the tears begin to flow freely. Snow falls softly at first then flurries around her, picking up the naturally fallen snow that surrounds her.

Jack's mouth hangs open. His hands have dropped limply to his sides. His staff hangs dangerously close to the concrete terrace banister that he is perched on. His fingers loosen ever so slightly then and a loud wooden clanking sound resonates through the garden, breaking the silence. Jack scurries to catch the fallen staff. But not before the woman jumps at the sound. She looks around frantically for the source of the noise. Noticing then the sudden flurry that surrounds the small area she inhabits.

"Oh, not again." She silently curses. The woman wipes the tears frantically from her cheeks and tries to smile. It seems to chase away most of the clouds circling above her. Most of them anyway. The snow stopped falling but if Jack looked close enough, he could see the barest hint of dark mist following her back into the ballroom. She turns the corner away from the dark gardens and faces the light now, her head held high once again. It is then that Jack could see that this woman was younger than he initially thought, younger even than she presented herself as – she was 21 at most.

"Queen Elsa!" A tall, burly man had opened the large glass door of the ballroom and called outside.

"Yes, I'm here." The woman, Elsa, responded reassuringly. _Elsa._

"You're needed in the ballroom to christen your sister's engagement."

"Yes, of course." She smiled sincerely, picking up the front hem of her dress and hurrying inside. Jack descends from the terrace, leaping to the same corner she had used as her protection from prying eyes. He stepped into the light as Elsa began to speak candidly inside. Her gestures were small and measured, but her large smile showed a happiness that Jack was suddenly relieved to find. _You don't even know her._ He caught himself. Nevertheless, he walked into the light, drawn to the ice queen. No one had actually seen him or heard him in centuries. But she had. "She heard me," he whispered to himself unsure of the new reality.

The ice queen had heard him and he was suddenly bolstered by the realization. "She heard me!" Jack yelled with more confidence. He leapt into the air, cheering the whole way up and even louder on the way down. The girl had ice powers and she had _heard him_! He propelled a bolt of snow and ice into the air from shear excitement. It rained down on the paved stones below him creating an unnatural circle of black ice. Jack shook the fresh ice from his hair, laughing at the thought that he was not alone. He hadn't ever considered how alone he felt as Jack Frost. The only winter spirit. But he was not alone. He was smiling uncontrollably when he looked back into the ballroom to catch a last glimpse of Elsa before he launched himself into the sky, chasing the next snow day. But what he saw inside made all hope of returning to the winter nearly impossible. Jack's breath caught in his throat when he saw Elsa staring back at him through the window. She could _see_ him. She couldn't just hear him, she could _see_ him!

Jack lurched into the sky, pressing the air below him to gain more distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa wasn't sure what she saw. A strikingly handsome guy outside the ballroom windows throwing snow into the air? Then that same guy just flies away? Was that even possible? Was she going mad? Probably. Had he conjured the snow and ice himself? Looked like it. But that couldn't be. She was the only one in the seven cities that had any sort of power. Period. But, what she saw was something contradicting that.

"Elsa, are you all right?" Anna asked quietly, turning her head toward Elsa's ear to keep the conversation between them.

Elsa startled, "What?"

"You've been absent-minded all night. Is there something wrong?" Anna's engagement to Arendelle's official ice master and deliverer, Kristoff, had been official for all of an hour. But ever since Elsa had blessed their engagement, Anna noticed her sister's quiet reservations return. "Don't shut me out again, Elsa. We talked about this. No secrets, remember?"

Elsa straightened, pulling her mind from thoughts of the handsome stranger in the garden. "You're right. I was just lost in thought, I guess."

"About?" Anna pushed. Sometimes getting Elsa to open up was like pulling Olaf away from heat. Nearly impossible.

Sighing, Elsa began carefully. "I think I saw someone. Outside. In the gardens." She paused at every other word, measuring her words and testing them on her tongue and in her mind. She wasn't sure of them herself.

"Okay…" Anna urged.

"He was young. Or old. I'm not exactly sure. He had white hair. Like mine. And he could…" Elsa paused still unsure. "He had powers. Ice powers. Like mine."

"Elsa," Anna laid a reassuring hand on her sister's arm. She never doubted her sister. She smiled at Elsa hopefully. "Maybe you're not alone after all." Elsa lifted her eyes to meet Anna's. She didn't even know that that was what she wanted. Elsa had been alone her whole life. She didn't realize that having someone, _sharing_ a life with someone was even possible. She had closed the door on the possibility years ago when she was small. But nevertheless, a selfish part of her wished for it anyway.

Being around Anna and Kristoff as they started _their _lives together just continued to remind her of how alone she really was. Crying in the gardens outside the ballroom should have been a good indicator but then it wasn't quite clear why she was sad just that she was. "Anna, I'm not even sure what I saw. He flew away before I even had a good glimpse."

"Yes, you are."

"What?"

"You are sure. You know what you saw, Elsa. You just don't want to believe it."

"Anna," Elsa chided.

"Elsa, I'm serious. Maybe we were wrong. Maybe there is someone else like you."

"And maybe _I_ was wrong. It could have been a trick of the light or something."

Anna didn't respond. She looked incredulously at her sister.

"I'm going to bed." Elsa decided with a smirk.

"You can't run from this forever, Elsa! Maybe he's your Romeo!"

"And I, his Juliet, dear sister? What a fantasy." Elsa and Anna had read the English author Shakespeare to each other when Anna was learning to read as a young child. They had always enjoyed the love stories and the comedies most of all. But Elsa was more realistic than Anna. She knew she would never have a Romeo. She knew it. But it didn't stop her heart from wanting one.

Elsa mentioned her desire to return to her chambers to the palace courtier. He nodded his assent and bellowed, "Queen Elsa wishes everyone a night of merriment and joy during this happy time, she bids everyone adieu,"

"Please stay until your heart desires, we have more than enough food and drink for everyone as well as a warm bed to lay your head. Please enjoy everything Arendelle has to offer its guests." Elsa finished courteously after the courtier's initial introduction.

"A good night to you, Queen Elsa," people began to wish as she exited the ballroom.

Once she closed the large, thick oaken doors of her chambers, she collapsed against them heavily. Her thoughts returned to the boy with the white hair as she sat against the thick wood. Despite the question of his realness, he was a reminder of what she lacked – another like herself. Maybe she was going crazy. Her mind was making up apparitions for her mind to pine over.

_Get it together, Elsa. _She scorned herself internally, burying her face in her hands. _You're the queen. Start acting like it. Strength. Dignity._ Grace. She began to remind herself of all the qualities she admired in her father and thus, the ones that would make a good queen. _Poise._ She straightened into an erect sitting position. But her thoughts darkened soon enough and she leaned her head back against the door exhaling loudly in defeat.

Her balcony doors crashed open suddenly; the white shear curtains billowed violently out the new opening as if being blown from within. Elsa covered her mouth quickly, afraid that her exhale had swung the doors wide. _Must be more careful_. She arose from her sitting position, flipping off her clacking heels on the way to the doors. But as the shear drapes dropped to their original position, only swaying gently in the breeze, she could see they concealed something she still wasn't sure was real. Elsa padded quietly toward the open doors. She tilted her head to peer through the break in the fabric. The curtains gave way just enough to show parts of the whole. A blue sleeve. A bare foot. White hair.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since he had seen her. Jack brought winter to six countries in that time but there wasn't one of them that his heart was in. He was distracted, discontent, and morose. He thought of her every moment. It didn't help that she too was gifted with winter's power. Every snowdrift reminded him of _her._ Of Elsa, Queen of Arendelle.

_She must hate me for not seeing her sooner._But he had a job to do. It wasn't like half of these other human's jobs that only required a few hours of service a day then it could be left and picked up again in the morning. No. He was Jack Frost – the harbinger of snow days. The bringer of fun. The conductor of winter itself. But he wasn't bringing fun. He was bringing a love-struck sadness to every city and town he touched.

"Jack! What is problem?" North asked him finally pulling alongside him in his sleigh traveling back to his home base. It was only a month from Christmas.

"Nothing. Just distracted."

"I don't believe." North could not be lied to. It was impossible to lie to the big man. And a Russian to boot.

"I met a girl, North."

"You…met…a…_girl_." He stumbled over each word like they shouldn't belong in a sentence together.

"I stopped by her city on my way west. I could hear her crying from two countries over, North." Jack was incredulous. He couldn't believe it himself. "She has power over winter. Just like me!"

The big man only nodded, considering the development.

"She believes it's a curse." Jack was glum all over again remembering the pain behind her eyes as she almost yelled her confession of the curse. Of what she _believed_ was a curse.. "I want to show her that it's not. That _she's_not." He spoke the last sentence quietly. Mostly revealing it to himself.

"Sounds to me like you are smitten." North chuckled warmly. "Acht, go see her, zvyozdochka*." Jack looked into North's eyes then, seeking justification for the allowance. "You are not yourself, Jack. There is no fun! You need fun back in life. Go! See woman. The world will wait for its snow days. If we need you, we will call." The father-like man grinned ear to ear as he spoke the words.

Jack immediately veered east, catching a strong wind. "Thanks North!" He yelled back on the current.

Elsa was alone again when Jack found her on the side of a mountain trudging through the snow. Her face was contorted in determination. She was walking with purpose and...frustration? Maybe? _Where was her guard? Shouldn't there be people following a queen for protection?_ Jack thought in surprise. He had hoped the lack of kinsman at her side was a personal preference, not an ominous omen. Still, he stayed away, content to watch her for just a little longer. He had grown comfortable with observation. The better question was, _why didn't she make the snow easier to walk through?_ It was not beyond her powers to conjure an ice patch or better packing snow. But it was not soon after the queen crested the hill, sweat beading at her forehead, that four guardsmen in Arendelle uniform, grumbling and fallen behind, high stepped through the thick snow after the queen. Each man carried either an intimidating spear or sheathed swords. _Ah. There they are,_ Jack thought with a sinister smile. Snowballs began to roll themselves in the snow behind him as he pondered the many things he could do to throw the grumbling guards off balance. After two weeks of thinking only of her, Jack wasn't sure why he waited so long to make his presence known.

Elsa pounded through the snow, purpose in each step. Instead of laying waste to the guards, Jack thought better of it and sailed up the mountain with her, keeping silent and out of sight as he wound through the trees alongside her. She seemed so determined not to be delicate. But his mind went to their first meeting and the shock she had of having created something like a rose with her gift. It was that innocent awe that made him melt. It was raw and it was real. He wanted to show her everything she could do, everything she could be capable of. But just when he was beginning to consider her an untrained and harmless princess, he nearly fell over from the shock of how wrong he'd been.

The ice castle loomed over him in all its elegance and ferocity. It was intimidating and beautiful. Extravagant and fierce. It wasn't like anything he'd seen before and his mouth hung open forgetting everything around him. _How have I missed this?!_ He nearly yelled in excitement. His eyes traveled further into the sky as his hands came to rest atop his head of their own volition. The amazement was palpable. _What?!_ Jack repeated to himself in shock. Elsa was clacking up the vertical staircase like she had done it all her life. There was an ease that settled around her that Jack could see even from a distance. She was comfortable on ice unlike she had been at the castle in Arendelle. Elsa opened the massive, thundering doors just enough to permit her entrance. She didn't even wince at the effort. She disappeared behind the frozen door and it rumbled to a close behind her. _This_ was her home. Jack realized with an intuitive nod.

The grumbling, Arendelle guards finally approached the foot of the frozen stairs. They immediately turned to one another like they were debating who would follow. _Humans._ Jack mocked. _Always so unstable on ice_. Jack shook his head in derision. Though he happily admitted to himself that that's what made winter so fun. The guards began to speak animatedly amongst themselves. They weren't happy about walking on unsteady ground. But still, one with a spear pursued. He was more stable that Jack had given him credit for and the rest of the contingency of guards watched warily as he climbed.

As the guards watched their comrade climb, Jack saw his opportunity. Gathering the wind behind him, Jack launched himself onto the only balcony jutting from the castle's façade. He didn't have any particular aim save entering the palace without calling her attention or the guards'. It was a habit he could never shake, observing. It was a comfort he wore like a security blanket. And he had to scramble out of sight when Elsa came clacking into the grand, master bedroom just on the other side of the double doors. He should have known the balcony belonged to her. Jack confidently perched himself on the balustrade, one leg hung loosely over the edge; he tucked the knee of the other leg under his chin. _I have to admit, the woman has good taste,_ he thought to himself as he watched the sun set over his shoulder.

"Jack," Elsa whispered his name like a prayer. She had found him. Jack turned toward her and couldn't help the smile that lit up his eyes.

"Hey there, Ice Queen." The words may have been playful but the tone in his voice leaked relief and intention.

*Zvyozdochka – "little sun" in Russian (I welcome any and all comments or recommendations on my Russian.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Where…" Elsa began but stopped herself. She cleared her throat, using the moment to readjust her mindset, "How's winter?" She had no right to ask him where he'd been or why he was gone for so long. The petulant child part of her wanted to demand an explanation but the reserved ice queen squelched any unjust or unwarranted questions.

"I wanted to come sooner, Elsa."

"You don't owe me an explanation." She was closing off her heart. Despite the fact that he had found her in her palace of isolation, she was still upset that he didn't show himself for weeks. _Weeks!_ The thought strengthened her resolve to shut him out.

"I think I do." Jack hopped off the balustrade in that graceful, musical way that he does and approaches her. But Elsa didn't want this visit to be a repeat of the last. She wouldn't let herself lose control of her emotions. It only led to the pain that the last two weeks had caused her. "I was hung up in Ireland for a festival. They needed me."

She chuckled, feigning nonchalance. "Jack, really. You don't have to explain. You're a winter spirit. Spirits are notoriously…" she chose the word carefully, "free spirited." Elsa turned her back to him walking back through the double doors into the master bedchamber. She flipped her shoes off as she approached a wide slab of ice at one side of the room. The hem of her maidenly dress sagged against the ice palace floor. Elsa could feel Jack's eyes as she approached her makeshift bed. Elsa began to arrange the throws, preoccupying both her mind and her hands with something useful. Truthfully, in an ice castle of her own making, there wasn't much to straighten save the few pillows and plethora of thick fur pelts lying on the slab.

Elsa could hear Jack follow her into the chamber. A gentle breeze swept past her as Jack hung in the air above the bed she was frantically making, distracting her hands and her mind. He faced her, chest toward the bed, folding his arms under his chin like he was lying on the bed itself.

"Elsa," he began. She continued to make the bed, ignoring him. "Elsa," he repeated. Without losing patience, "Elsa," he drew out the last syllable, toying with her. Elsa finally looked up, an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Heads up,"

"What?" Just then, a single ball of snow came barreling in through the open balcony doors slamming into Elsa's arm. Jack smiled mischievously.

"Jack!" Elsa fumed. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks. But another snowball flew through the air, this time landing on her neck. "That's it!" Elsa grumbled. She stepped hastily onto the slab, leaping at Jack. She conjured her first snowball in her hands as she stepped upward. Jack staggered out of the air, his legs pin wheeling as he struggled to get out of range. Elsa launched her snowball at his back as he escaped her grasp. Only, it hit him in the back of the head instead. She flinched immediately; she hadn't intended to hit him so viciously. Jack turned on his heel. He narrowed his eyes at her, feigning anger, "The battle is on, Ice Queen." His threat was playful but had enough mock-menace to send a chill through her as she scrambled to create more snowballs.

Snowballs sailed through the bedchamber for the first time. Better still, no laughter had ever seeped through its walls either and there was plenty of it throughout their battle. Elsa could see Jack growing restless; he abandoned his shelter and advanced on her defenses. While he moved from one frozen furniture piece to the next, Elsa used the opportunity to create more ammunition.

"Give it up! You can't win against a winter spirit!" Jack was arrogant. Too arrogant and it made him underestimate her power and her ability to strategize. She rolled from behind the bed slab and hid behind the nearby vanity. She had full view of him. His back faced her completely.

"Come on, Queen. It's over." As he spoke, she launched herself toward the furniture piece he was using as cover. In mid-leap, Elsa realized she had no plan once she landed. She was going to land right on top of him. Nevertheless, she showered him in snow as she descended. There was only a moment's fear of his inability to cope with the sudden surge when all too quickly she saw him break through the shower of snow and ice and reach for her falling body. The barrage of wintery mix abated immediately as Jack pulled Elsa to his chest. There was no sound but the rushing wintery wind across Elsa's open terrace.

Her heart was beating thickly against her chest. The rush of the game and Jack's proximity was making it difficult to think. And to breathe. Jack was cradling her close. As the seconds drifted in and out, Elsa noticed her hands gripping the blue fabric at his shoulders, holding him close. The softness at her fingertips seemed to melt in her hands. She felt his hand on her waist, motionless yet firm. She had never been touched like this. She had never been held. The idea made her uncomfortable.

Elsa cleared her throat and looked away. Jack released her hesitantly. She scrabbled to her feet and straightened her dress, brushing the fallen strands of hair behind her ear. Jack remained on the floor leaning against something solid.

"I, um," Elsa began. "I think you should leave."

Jack stood, "Don't push me out," Elsa turned her back to him not knowing what else to do. She was uncomfortable; there was a lot happening all at once. She was excited but scared, happy but timid, wanting more but needing less. Fear was consuming her again. Elsa crossed her arms across her stomach, reaching a hand up to her face; she entangled her fingers in her hair.

She could feel Jack getting closer. Slowly, like he was testing the waters. "Elsa, what happened?"

"Nothing, just…nothing. You should go back to winter."

Jack exhaled. There was something resolute in the way he did it. Then there was silence. It stretched for longer than Elsa could bear. She peered over her shoulder to see if the white-haired winter spirit was even still there. He was. Jack had sat down, legs crossed, a smile on his face. Waiting.

"I've been around for a long time, Elsa. I'm not new to waiting." His smile widened. Elsa's eyes lit up at the gesture. She turned completely around to face him. Her hands were still firmly crossed across her midsection but they began to soften, to loosen. She padded over to the white haired man sitting on the floor.

There was a moment's hesitation before Elsa sat down resolutely in front of him, legs crossed. Elsa was careful but intentional when she allowed their knees to touch. But once she sat so close to the tempting winter spirit, her eyes couldn't meet his.

"I…haven't…been close to anyone," Elsa waited, considering. She cleared her throat before continuing. "ever."

"You're close to me now." Jack grinned, leaning closer. Else looked up derisively through long eyelashes. "But you don't have to be," with a sudden gust, Jack flew backward, landing gracefully mere paces away. The distance felt like a hole in her heart. It was as if his presence was something she didn't know she needed. It was a distance she knew she could fix.

With a wave of her hand, a block of ice grew from the floor behind Jack. It grew with urgency and speed pushing against Jack, pushing him back toward Elsa in haste. The block pushed him forward until he was mere inches from Elsa where it stopped abruptly. A wry smile grew on the snow woman's face.

"Don't go,"

Jack's smile grew mischievously, mirroring hers. They were only breaths apart. Elsa didn't hesitate when she rushed the ice block closer. Jack's lips crushed into Elsa's; he wrapped his arms around her waist desperately, holding her protectively. Elsa's hands gripped Jack's white hair in a tangle of frost and fury.

It didn't occur to either of them until that moment, they had never experienced a feeling this all-consuming, this awe-inspiring. Their enraptured moment of ecstasy was only the beginning.


End file.
